Lost Media Archive
Lmwlogo.png WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages, so anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'NOTICE BOARD' 'CATEGORIES' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Lost Internet Media *Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Found Media 'ARTICLE ADDITIONS' *'Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa (2002 CGI Animated TV Movie)' Added 06 Mar '14 NEW *'The Elder Scrolls Travels: Oblivion (Cancelled 2006 PSP Game)' Added 27 Feb '14 NEW *'BrainPOP (1997 Prototype Shorts)' Added 27 Feb '14 NEW *'Twitch Plays Pokémon - First 35 hours (Lost 2014 Let's Play)' Added 27 Feb '14 NEW *'The Quatermass Experiment (Partly missing TV serial)' Added 27 Feb '14 NEW *KaBlam! "KaFun!" (Rare Late 90s Episode) Added 24 Feb '14 *Seven Little Monsters (Missing Episodes; Early 2000s) Added 23 Feb '14 *RubyDung (Minecraft Precursor; Mid-to-Late 2000s) Added 22 Feb '14 *SimCity (Unreleased 1991 NES Port) Added 22 Feb '14 *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997-1998 Animated Series; Episodes "Protégé" and "Dead, or Alive") Added 20 Feb '14 *The Furies (Lost 1930 Film) Added 20 Feb '14 *You Only Live Twice (Jan Werich Footage; 1967) Added 20 Feb '14 *Daniel P. Dukes Death Photographs (1999) Added 19 Feb '14 * Three Cancelled Console Kirby Games (2000-2011) Added 17 Feb '14 *Terrifying 9.11 (Unresurfaced Pirated GBC Game) Added 16 Feb '14 *Metal Slug, Metal Slug 2, Metal Slug X & Metal Slug 3 (Cancelled 2005 Game Boy Advance Ports) Added 16 Feb '14 *Kirby Bowl 64 (Unreleased 1996 Nintendo 64 Prototype) Added 15 Feb '14 *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Unaired Pilot (2003) Added 14 Feb '14 *Innie & Outie (Mid 90s Nickelodeon Short) Added 12 Feb '14 *The Needle Drop Early Videos (2009-2010) Added 12 Feb '14 *Izzy's Quest for Olympic Gold (1995 TV movie) Added 12 Feb '14 *Sadistic Bitch (Lost 2002 Brad "The Cinema Snob" Jones Film) Added 11 Feb '14 *Oh, No! Not THEM! (Unaired "The Young Ones" US Adaptation Pilot) Added 11 Feb '14 *Dawn Brancheau Death Footage (2010) Added 10 Feb '14 *Prototype and Removed Pokemon (Early 90's - 2003) Added 08 Feb '14 * Dune (Alejandro Jodorowsky/Moebius Screenplay and Storyboards; Frank Herbert Screenplay; Ridley Scott Drafts) Added 06 Feb '14 *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Cancelled DLC (2013) Added 04 Feb '14 *Encyclopedia Dramatica (Missing Portions; 2004-2011) Added 03 Feb '14 *AFI - Ronnie was a rebel/Ronnie 2 (Chaos UK Cover Song) Added 02 Feb '14 *The Brady Bunch Visits ABC (Lost Saturday Morning Cartoons Preview) Added 02 Feb '14 *Garage: Bad Dream Adventure (Limited Release 1999 Japanese Point-and-Click Game) Added 01 Feb '14 *The First Men in the Moon (Lost 1919 Sci-fi Film) Added 01 Feb '14 *Assassin's Creed: Lost Legacy (Canceled 3DS Game) Added 31 Jan '14 *Touli le gardien des rêves (Stop-Motion Animation Series) Added 29 Jan '14 *Nightmare Ned (1997 TV Series) Added 29 Jan '14 *Firelight (Early Steven Spielberg Film; 1964) Added 27 Jan '14 *AfterMASH - Wet Feet (Unaired Final Episode) Added 25 Jan '14 *Sharon Eugenia Davis Unsolved Mysteries segment (2001-2002) Added 25 Jan '14 *The Adventures of Tintin: Tintin and Alph-Art (graphic novel) Unfinished Ending Added 24 Jan '14 *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Junior (Unused Character) Added 24 Jan '14